


Cuddles

by shotgun



Series: Christmas Present Drabbles [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotgun/pseuds/shotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And one more for Moe~! This is prior to the omega/alpha RP as well. They're both omegas. They end up together later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AGreatAndTerribleBeing (PhoenixFoxfire)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFoxfire/gifts).



Samandriel knew that at 11-years-old he was probably too old to be climbing into bed with his brother in the middle of the night. He knew by this point he should’ve stopped sneaking off to Castiel’s room for cuddles, but it always felt so much better with Castiel there, so much better in Castiel’s arms.

He quietly walked into the room and over to Castiel’s bed, climbing in under the blankets next to him. “Casty?” he whispered, voice soft and hesitate as he waited to relax, to be told it was okay for him to be there.

“Hey, Mandy,” Castiel whispered back, wrapping his arm around his little brother’s waist and pulling him in closer.

Samandriel made a pleased noise, resting his head on Castiel’s chest and closing his eyes. Maybe it wasn’t so bad that he wanted to cuddle with his big brother all the time, but it probably wasn’t the best that at times like these he wondered how it would feel to kiss him. That was okay. No one would ever have to know and he could just enjoy the feel of Castiel holding him close, like he never wanted to let go. He could allow that love like he felt for no one else to run through his body, to make him feel warm and cozy, like he could stay there forever. No one had to know everything he felt when he cuddled with his big brother.


End file.
